My Religion Is You
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: "...I have another side to me, you know... I'm not all that innocent..." she leaned in toward his ear. "...if you enter my gates tonight, I'll make you a king. My king." Takes place directly after "Keep Calm And Flutter On". MAJOR Discord/Celestia. Rated M for sex. Yay for sex! Lol. Can be seen as AU or not.


**...**

**My Religion is You**

**...**

_When Princess Celestia had called him up to her room for a "private" discussion, Discord hadn't been sure what to expect. He was sure it would be along the lines of a praise for his successful reformation._

_Yet when he entered the room of his past friend and the door was abruptly shut by none other than Celestia herself, he was confused. The confusion grew to it's maximum limit once she started headed towards him, an odd glint in her breathtakingly beautiful lavender eyes. "...Princess...?"_

_She breathed in his scent as she stepped closer. "...Dizzy..." she sighed, almost euphoric. He still had that scent of chocolate and cotton candy on his fur, like he had when they were younger._

_Dizzy. He hadn't heard that pet name in years. So long in fact that he almost didn't know who she was talking about until it sunk in and struck a familiar core. "...I was expecting praise from you, but... I'm not sure where this 'praise' from you is going..."_

_She ignored his comment. "Do you want to know why I wanted you reformed, Dizzy?"_

_"I think it's becoming quite obvious now, Tia," he said plainly, though there was another emotion hidden in his tone. The way he said her pet name was covered with a mocking sarcasm, yet at the same time he let it roll of his tongue without the slightest amount of malice that he used to carry for her after their falling-out long ago. The way he said her old pet name was almost in a flirtatious, teasing manner. "You missed me."_

**_'Did you miss me Celestia? I missed you...'_**

_She smiled, lowering her gaze. "...when you broke free the first time and asked if I missed you, I would have said 'no' because that Discord wasn't the Discord I grew up with. The Discord before me now, however..." she glanced up at his yellow eyes, which grew soft as their eyes met. Old feelings erupting full force in a matter of moments. "...is the Discord I remember. Kind, funny and mischievous, of course..."_

_He simply stared into her eyes, unsure whether or not he was actually hearing her correctly. "...So... You did miss me..." It didn't come out as a question, but more as a matter-of-fact._

_There was a pause, but after a few long seconds she placed her front hooves on his chest and pushed him._

_He expected to land on the hard floor, but was surprised to find that he had landed on her soft bed. He hadn't realized that, -when she had started forward toward him-, he had been backed up into the foot of the bed. In shock, he kept his eyes locked on her as she crawled onto his chest. "...Tia..." he breathed out, in awe of the situation he once used to dream about._

_"I know we were friends once," she whispered, leaning forward. "Best friends, in fact. Nothing more than that. However..." she leaned forward even more, starting to leave a trial of kisses from his chest and up to his neck until she reached his jawline. "...I've been single and alone for thousands and thousands of years and have never kissed a man, nor have I slept with one. Yet... seeing you change so quickly after so long, and hearing those words 'friendship is magic' right from your mouth..." she breathed in deeply, then let out a long sigh. "...it turned me on. And I have never felt this way before, especially so sudden..."_

_Now he smirked, backing away from the shock and instead embracing this perfect opportunity. "Well, I have that effect on women, now don't I?"_

_However, he immediately fell right back into the shock as she grabbed at his member. Eyes wide, he watched as she smiled. "...I have another side to me, you know... I'm not all that innocent..." she leaned in toward his ear. "...if you enter my gates tonight, I'll make you a king. My king." She lowered her voice, "...and I'll be your queen."_

_Those words and the way she spoke them made him hard. With a sudden surge of power, he flipped her over, changing their positions completely. Now he pinned her to the bed, a crazed look in his eyes. Her words and her lips on his body made him go mad with ecstasy. "...I'd be more than happy to oblige, my princess." He smirked, pressing his lips against her's for a moment before pulling away. "My Queen." He slowly entered her opening, and once he was fully inside her and the tip of his penis touched the barrier of her hymen, he thrust into her, drawing moans and cries from the sun princess under him._

_Her vaginal walls tightened around his member as he pumped into her, rough and fast until a rhythm formed between the draconequus and alicorn. Grunts, moans, pants and cries filled the room as they traveled back in time together while turning into one single being. Visiting the memories, though at the same time, living in that exact moment..._

**_'I definitely sense a strong change in Discord...'_**

* * *

"Discord?" Someone was shaking him. "D-Discord?"

He awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly, coming face to face with a familiar yellow pegasus who stared at him in alarm.

"You fell asleep," Fluttershy said softly, her eyes wide with confusion. "...and... I heard you making noises so I came in here to check on you."

He blinked, the memory fading away as nothing but a dream. A dream that seemed to good to be true once he really thought about it. "...I was dreaming..." he gave a disappointing sigh, rubbing his tired eyes.

His first real friend after Celestia turned him to stone long ago gave him a sympathetic smile, sensing his emotions. "...Well, I made you some lunch in the kitchen when you're ready. I hope that'll make you feel better."

_Just let it pass... Let it pass... It was just a dream._ He smiled sadly at Fluttershy. "...Thanks... I'll... I'll be there in a minute."

She smiled back and gave a small nod, turning to walk out of the room to give him time. Before leaving, she turned back to him with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he said quietly, "I'll be fine."

Though apprehensive, she decided to take his word and trust that he was truly okay. He didn't appear sick or upset by anything in particular, but those noises he made in his sleep sounded odd and completely unfamiliar to the innocent pegasus.

Discord watched her go, sighing as his ears pressed against his head in defeat. _I knew it was to good to be true..._

* * *

**A/N: My new top OTP. It was only a matter of time before I wrote a smut for them, or "clopfic" for Discord/Celestia. I'm much to naughty (mentally) and love this pairing too much to not write one. XD**

**This takes place after "Keep Calm and Flutter On", with Discord having a sexual dream about Celestia, only to wake up with Fluttershy staring at him in worry. She doesn't know the exact sounds he was making in his sleep, though it's quite obvious that we know. XD**

**This can be seen as AU or... Real. I dunno. That's on you guys.**

**Anyway, loyal Dislesia fans, review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
